


Sexy time! Ooooh baby!

by noochieD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Its getting steamy in here, Kink Shaming, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Prostitution, Roughness, Shower Sex, minor blood play, wet and sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noochieD/pseuds/noochieD
Summary: His eyes followed the sway of the blonde prostitute as he approached. This was happening...





	Sexy time! Ooooh baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



His eyes followed the sway of the blonde prostitute as he approached. This was happening...

And the two went to some cheap motel. There were handcuffs. Pinky FLUFFY handcuffs! And a very steamy shower. Mmmh yeah boi! And they had a kinky pink shower curtain.........

¡AND THEN THEY HAD SEX!

 

THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HOWS MY FIRST EXPLICIT STORY!!! I WORKED SO HARD AND WANTED TO SHARE!!!


End file.
